Orders of the Angels
by LizzieLovesErik
Summary: "You will love me. It was promised to me by the Angels… they promised, they promised…" Erik has reached the peak of maddened delusion, and is certain that there is only one way for him and his beloved Christine to be together forever. ONE SHOT, dark themes.


**Just as a prior warning, this is completely different to what I normally write.. I mean, I typically enjoy writing happy, romantic, fluffy.. fluff, which generally makes y'all feel all warm and fuzzy inside. However, I wrote this piece for my A level English Language coursework- and based it entirely on the potentially darker side of the relationship between Erik and Christine. So, although I am, for the record, a complete E/C shipper- I thought this should be presented as a contrast to my usual work :-) And perhaps, hold an even deeper meaning than nonsensical phluff. Although, I promise to be continuing with my other stories very very soon.. this is just something to tide you over with :D So, come over to the dark, deranged and disturbing corner of the fandom.. and please, do let me know what you think! However, if the dark side isn't your cup of tea, please feel free to check out my other stories- which have fluff galore :-) But, if you choose to stay, a review wouldn't go amiss... especially as this is genuinely coursework, so I'd love some feedback! Anywho, on with the show. I hope you enjoy. xox  
**

* * *

Breathing in… breathing out… functions which we class as casual, irrelevant, inevitable. And yet, the absence of inhalation and exhalation is _lethal. _

…Or is it?

For never again will she breathe a word to hurt me. In fact, it was more so the words she _never _uttered which pained me the most.

_Eyes wide open._ How strange it feels to caress those azure orbs without provoking a flinch, or blink, or blanch. Ah, Christine, how often such reflex reactions fooled me into thinking you were _afraid _of me; in reality, you were simply afraid of the feelings I awakened within you. But now… such petty distractions will thwart us no longer. To my intense delight, your eyes remain open, unmoving, unfocussed. Oh, darling, is your vision at all hazy? Are you blinded with love for me? Of course you are. And now… now, your eyes cannot wonder! That juvenile _foetus _of a boy will no longer be at your beck and call, turning your head with his empty words, gaudy trinkets and bouquets of flowers which will decay as quickly as his professed love for you.

But… _my _love will never die; it is an eternal flame which ignites within me, scorching my soul and reducing my heart to a pile of ebony ashes. And yet, you chose _him. _Why, Christine, why?

Ah well. It doesn't matter now, for your eyes are fixated upon _me. _Ah, how you _gaze _at me... love etched upon your frozen features.

_"I will never love you!" she snarled.  
The tall, well-dressed man was a living, breathing oxymoron; he yanked her closer, imprisoning her within his harsh grip... yet his eyes were soft. He was clad entirely in black, yet a white mask adorned half his face. Half of his face was starkly beautiful, whilst the other half was respulsive to the extent where it had to be hidden. But most of all, the sadistic smile etched upon his features was only concealing the fact that inside, he was crying.  
"Did you not hear me? I will never, ever love you! Ever!" Her snarls were slowly transforming into childish sobs.  
"Oh… but you do," he countered in a voice smooth as silk. Their eyes locked for a moment- a rare, precious moment in which time stood still.  
And yet, it was fragile as glass, shattering with the sound of her piercing cry. _"_Stop! Stop this madness-"  
"Madness?" he laughed bitterly,"it is not I who is possessed by this… this __**madness **__you speak of! No, Christine, it is you who is denying what can only be described as our... our __**destiny."**__ The hands which were usually known to maim, tame and intrude suddenly became nothing more than a gentle whisper upon her skin. It frightened her how quickly and drastically his moods could change. It frightened her how __**confused **__she felt; the excruciating ache in her heart contradicting her natural instinct to flee. But most of all, it frightened her how his voice was laced with such intense hurt and disbelief- while his face remained utterly devoid of emotion. It was almost as if the mask he wore covered his entire face. _

How strange it is, to see a face which was once so _animated... _to be suddenly so still. A mask of sculpted, feminine beauty. And yet, I still remember how its delicate, divine shape would change in my presence- morphing into expressions of fury, pity, terror... and it was the _terror_ which I loved most of all. For, it was such _beautiful _terror! How it elated me to witness what a profound effect I had on you... I _frightened _you. For once, I had the power to change the way a person was feeling.  
I had power.

_Power, _you hear me?

No response.

_Power! _

No response.  
_  
Power... power... power!_

I am bellowing into the whorl of your ear yet you _still _do not acknowledge me! I am outraged at your rudeness. It is not becoming of a young lady to be impolite; on the contrary, it is seen as a _crime. _I wish I didn't have to punish you, darling, but it is the only way you will ever learn.

It is God who believes that I must right all wrongs, in order to make us fit for Heaven's pearly white gates. His angels tell me, every day... and even every night amidst slumber, they enter my dreams. But I never see their cherubic faces, their majestic robes, their downy wings, or even their halos aglow. Instead, I just hear their whispers. They tell me what I must do to join them; join them in a celestial world where everything is as it should be. _Where you will love me. _

But first, you must be punished. I must teach you your lesson.

_"Please, you're hurting me!"_ _she cried, tears spurting unwillingly down her cheeks. However, the harsh pain of his grip did not cease; if anything, her obvious distress spurred him onward, as he pinned her down onto the bed, the crimson sheets enveloping her. She found no comfort in the soft material; she felt as if she was suffocating in scarlet. But still, he did not relent. She felt overwhelmed by his solid male strength. It made her feel feminine, flimsy and breakable.  
_"_Please… I beg of you!" she sobbed, thrashing and kicking whilst he remained unfazed. He traced the lace of her dress, nimble fingers skimming the pearly buttons, whilst holding her deftly in place. Her mind churned and her tone changed.  
"Let me go, you… you bastard!"  
__A sinister wave of maniacal laughter engulfed her, as his slow, careful caress of the buttons on her dress suddenly led to him frantically ripping away the fabric of the garment.  
She emitted a piercing scream, struggling desperately against his vice-like grip.  
"You will burn in Hell, do you hear me? You will burn-"  
Her words were stolen by the rough placement of a hand over her mouth. She continued her indignant speech, but to no avail; her voice had been muted by his grip.  
"Hell? You speak to me of… Hell?" The soft velvet of his voice held a sharp, predatory edge. "Your lips spin such silken irony, Christine, for it is Heaven which I seek! Thus, it is necessary for us to wed immediately…"  
He released her captive lips, trailing his fingers down the column of her throat. And yet, no words emerged; she was speechless, the bitter blend of fear and confusion contorting her features.  
_"_Now," he continued, "you must first be clad in suitable attire. But do not fret, darling, all is taken care of!"  
He released her, rising to his full height.  
"I will return presently. However, I warn you to not even attempt to flee whilst my back is turned. There is no escape."  
__Such words were unnecessary, as she found herself frozen in place. However, he spoke again, almost as if it were to reassure __**himself. **__  
"There is no… escape…"  
He gave her one last lingering glance before turning- not even acknowledging her near naked body; his dilated pupils still fixated upon her throat._

Perhaps it isn't _truly _necessary to punish you. After all, my plans all lie in perfect alignment; you have paid the full price for your sins, and we are now united in Holy matrimony. The only stipulation remaining is for me to _join _you… yes; they are the words which I hear etched within the whispers. I must follow the orders of the Angels. I must succumb to this eternal sleep, which will awaken my spirit in _paradise. _But firstly, I must consume the beverage which will guide me to this seraphic realm, where you will be waiting for me. You will look beautiful, ravishing, _radiant_; every inch the perfect bride.

_"Let us rejoice and exult and give him the glory, for the marriage of the Lamb has come, and his Bride has made herself ready; it was granted her to clothe herself with fine linen, bright and pure," he recited, eyes shining with maddened glee. Her eyes were glazed and unfocussed.  
__"….and, here we have it! The finest of linen, and… would you say it is bright and pure?"  
She gave no response to the garish white garment which was thrust in her face.  
"Well, of course it is!" he decided, proceeding to shove the dress over her head. She did not recoil, yet sat stiffly- her body shaking with silent sobs.  
"Are those tears of joy, darling? If you express any sorrow, you are mistaken- for it is your wedding day! Why, it's the happiest day of your life!"_

I bring the brimming cup to my lips, becoming immersed by its bitter flavour. I drink the entirety of the lethal liquid, ensuring that it will work its magic swiftly. Ah, such magic! I already feel it consume me.

_"Ironically, it is the happiest day of your life… and death."  
She flinched at his words, tears falling from her eyes. __  
__"But, darling," he purred, his fingers gentle upon her cheek. "I promise I will make it quick… and when you awaken, you will be greeted by the sight of Angels." His hand descended to the side of her throat, gripping._

The room feels… hotter? And yet, I am shivering as if there is a biting cold wind. I curl up to your side, enveloping you in my embrace… oh, what ecstasy! I supposed it would be too much for me to ever hope for a living, breathing bride- so I am content with your lack of response. But still, this is the very image I always dreamed of- holding you in my arms, waiting for the light to fade and our darkness to rein.

_His other hand also reached up to clasp around her throat. Their eyes locked; his love-stricken, hers pleading.  
"P-please… set me free," she whispered.  
"This is your freedom- __**our**__ freedom!" he beamed. "So do not fret, darling, for I will join you! I love you far too much to ever leave you; I would never, ever leave you…"  
His hands tightened around her neck, suddenly squeezing with immense force._

It is a… struggle to breathe now, and yet my heart beats violently within my chest. Pain shoots through me. It feels as if there are thousands of needles pricking my skin. But they are all irrelevant… completely, and utterly… irrelevant. All that matters is you, and I. We will be together, fulfilling our destiny.

"_With deepest joy, I receive you into my life, praying that together we may be one. As is Christ to His body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband."  
His hands squeezed tighter and tighter. _

I clutch you tighter, overcome with an intense wave of pain. But… but it is worth it. Every ounce of pain is worth the knowledge that we will be together. Together, together, together…

"_Always will I perform my headship over you, even as Christ does over me, knowing that His Lordship is one of the holiest desires for my life. I… I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my most tender care."  
__Her body convulsed, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.__  
__  
_You will love me as much as I love you.

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife! Husband… and wife… ah!" he laughed with giddy elation, abandoning her throat and taking her limp hands into his.  
Her breath had stopped. Her lips were still parted, searching for air. Her eyes remained open, unmoving, unfocussed. _

You will love me. It was promised to me by the Angels… they promised, they promised…

_The man released her hands, and began caressing every inch of her face- even her eyes; even those azure orbs. _

All I feel now is the weight of you in my arms. My thoughts are a dwindling thread. Darkness is an infinite predator to my eyes, for the light is finally fading. I do hope Heaven is as beautiful as you, Christine...


End file.
